Createacat
by No1fanofalot
Summary: I need O.Cs for a fanfic that I'll be making, post in your cats here and gooood luuuuck
1. Chapter 1

_**Create-A-Cat**_

Hi guys! I'm gonna make a new warriors Fanfic and I need a little help... I've got four clans: SnowClan, LeafClan, SwiftClan and NightClan, LeafClan will be the main one, they'll have the following personalities

LeafClan=ThunderClan

SnowClan=RiverClan

SwiftClan=WindClan

NightClan=ShadowClan

So, put your name down for the one you want the most, here are the ones I've got so far:

RainClan

Leader- Foxstar- ginger tom with white chest, paws and tail tip, amber eyes.

Deputy- NEEDED

Med. Cat- Lakesong- pretty tabby with emerald eyes

Med. Cat apprentice- Rainpaw- grey she-cat with stricking ice blue eyes

Warriors- Eaglewing- grey tom with amber eyes

Skillfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat

Yellowrose- ginger she-cat

Fuzzyfur- Very fuzzy grey tom

Cheetahtooth- massive tabby tom with spots, amber eyes

Apprentices- Rainpaw- grey she-cat with stricking ice blue eyes

Sharppaw- dark grey tom with dark blue eyes

Inkpaw- Black she-cat with emerald eyes

Queens- Sunleaf- ginger tabby with blue eyes

Moonwhisper- black tabby with green eyes

Elders- Fernspot- oldest cat in the forest, over 100 moons.

More needed

SwiftClan

Leader- Needed

Deputy- Rabbithop

- Needed

apprentice- Needed

Warriors- Needed

Apprentices- Needed

Queens- Needed

Elders- Needed

NightClan

Leader- Needed

Deputy- Blackear

Med. Cat- Needed

Med. Cat apprentice- Shadowpaw

Warriors- Needed

Apprentices- Darkpaw

Queens- Needed

Elders- Daisypetal

Snowclan

Leader- Fishstar

Deputy- Needed

Med. Cat- Riverleaf

Med. Cat apprentice- Needed

Warriors- Lilywhisker

More Needed

Apprentices- Needed

Queens- Coldnose

Elders- Needed

Others

Snowy- White eagle

Hail- Otter

Sun- Fox

Dawn- Badger

Ravenpaw- Black tom who sometimes wanders around the territory as if he's looking for something.

So, take your choise! I'm doing it on a first-come first-serve basise, so you'll have to be fast if you want leader (If you're going for leader give me a warrior name just in case)

Good Luck!

No1fanofalot, off!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Create-A-Cat**_

LeafClan

Leader- Foxstar- ginger tom with white chest, paws and tail tip, amber eyes.

**Apprentice- Sharppaw**

Deputy- Flowerheart- tortoise-shell she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Apprentice- Streampaw**

Med. Cat- Lakesong- pretty tabby with emerald eyes

**Apprentice- Rainpaw**

Warriors- Eaglewing- grey tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Inkpaw**

Skillfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat with ice blue eyes

Yellowrose- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Fuzzyfur- Very fuzzy grey tom with brown eyes

Cheetahtooth- massive tabby tom with spots, amber eyes

Apprentices- Rainpaw- grey she-cat with striking ice blue eyes

Sharppaw- dark grey tom with dark blue eyes

Inkpaw- Black she-cat with emerald eyes

Streampaw- beautiful silky white-silver fur with a black chest stomach and tail tip, icy bright blue eyes

Queens- Sunleaf- ginger tabby with blue eyes mother of Skykit (white tom with ice blue eyes) and Dawnkit (ginger tabby she-kit with amber eyes)

Moonwhisper- black tabby with green eyes mother of Twilightkit (Black tom with white dots) and Eclipsekit (Mostly black with some white patches)

Silverpool- silvery she-cat with blue eyes, large ears and a long tail, mother of Greenkit (A brown tabby she-cat with green eyes) and Rubykit (Slightly darker brown than her sister and pinkish eyes)

Elders- Fernspot- oldest cat in the forest, over 100 moons.

More needed

SwiftClan

Leader- Ashstar- long furred ash-grey tom

Deputy- Rabbithop- gray tom with brown streaks

Warriors – Timberclaw- Black tom with grey eye mask and tail tip, bright haunting blue eyes

Roseflower- Short white furred she-cat with ruby red eyes

Apprentice- Needed

Queens- Lilydale- white she-cat with pale cream coloured belly, chest and paws with dark green eyes. Mate Timberclaw

Elders- Needed

NightClan

Leader- Wolfstar- Pretty golden brown long silky fur with sapphire blue eyes and scars criss-crossed all over her body, white underbelly, tail tip and paws

Deputy- Blackear- dark grey tabby tom with a black, torn ear and blue eyes

Med. Cat- Mooneye- grey tom with blue eyes, always has herbs stuck in his pelt

Med. Cat apprentice- Shadowpaw- Black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors- Silentlily- A white cat with one blue eye and one green one, she's a mute.

Hawkclaw- dark tabby tom with blue eyes, white paw, the of his body is brown

**Apprentice- Darkpaw**

Scarheart- Black tom with a stripe down his chest and a scar down his right foreleg from an accident as a kit, has green eyes

Mossfire- Ginger tortoise-shell she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Featherpaw**

Apprentices- Darkpaw- black tom with dark brown eyes

Featherpaw- Black she-cat with silver paws and dark grey chest and stomach dark frosty blue eyes.

Queens- Petalsky- ginger she-cat with white ears and bright amber eyes mother of Rosekit (ginger she-kit with light grey almost white paws and amber eyes with hints of blue) and Flamekit (ginger tom with grey tipped paws and blue eyes with hints of amber)

Elders- Daisypetal- white she-cat with cream spots on her body, light brown eyes

Snowclan

Leader- Fishstar- grey she-cat with ice blue eyes

Deputy- Poppyheart- Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Med. Cat- Riverleaf- golden-brown she-cat with green eyes

Med. Cat apprentice- Berrypaw- small build, is white and has tabby stripes in cream, light orange and dusty grey, has a cream patch over her face and green eyes, looks rather kittenish.

Warriors- Lilywhisker- brown she-cat with green eyes, mate Rippleheart

**Apprentice- Dappelpaw**

Cloudheart- cloud white she-cat with leaf green eyes

**Apprentice- Mapelpaw**

Rippleheart- thick grey furred tom with light green eyes

More Needed

Apprentices- Dappelpaw- Silver she-cat with black paint-like splats on her chest, blue eyes. Crush Mapelpaw

Mapelpaw- Maple brown tom with white paws and chest. Crush Dappelpaw.

Queens- Coldnose- brown tabby with a very wet nose

Whitewillow- looks like a grey lynx with blue eyes

Elders- Needed

Others

Snowy- Albino eagle (white eagle with pink eyes)

Hail- dark otter but has and is very good at making bad puns

Sun- A very clever fox but is often very quiet

Dawn- dark badger with small, unnaturally blue eyes.

Ravenpaw- Black tom who sometimes wanders around the territory as if he's looking for something

**Thanks to everyone who put their cats in, I still have a few places left so remember to send more in!**

**No more apprentices for LeafClan!**

**Desperately in need of SwiftClan apprentices and elders, Snowclan elders and some loner or rouges.**

**Need kits for Lilydale of SwiftClan, Coldnose and Whitewillow of SnowClan.**

**Need a few more warriors for all clans, Apprentices for SnowClan, SwiftClan and NightClan, more elders for all clans, more queens for every clan but LeafClan.**

**I'm gonna decide on main characters soon and will tell you the choices in t he next chappie so you can vote, to be in for a chance send in your cat(s)! **

**Oh yeah, one last note, the person who sent in poopiestar is evil, I've changed it to **_**Poppy**_**star, but there was already a leader so you are now Poppyheart and I shall take my anger and frustration out on your cat! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Last, Last thing, I need one more apprentice for LeafClan who dies at the beginning so I have a cat in StarClan who's Rainpaws friend.**

**So Long and thanks for all the fish.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Create-A-Cat**_

LeafClan

Leader- Foxstar- ginger tom with white chest, paws and tail tip, amber eyes.

**Apprentice- Sharppaw**

Deputy- Flowerheart- tortoise-shell she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Apprentice- Streampaw**

Med. Cat- Lakesong- pretty tabby with emerald eyes

**Apprentice- Rainpaw**

Warriors- Eaglewing- grey tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Inkpaw**

Skillfoot- tortoiseshell she-cat with ice blue eyes

Yellowrose- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Fuzzyfur- Very fuzzy grey tom with brown eyes

Cheetahtooth- massive tabby tom with spots, amber eyes

Apprentices- Rainpaw- grey she-cat with striking ice blue eyes

Sharppaw- dark grey tom with dark blue eyes

Inkpaw- Black she-cat with emerald eyes

Streampaw- beautiful silky white-silver fur with a black chest stomach and tail tip, icy bright blue eyes

Smokepaw- Handsome muscular smoky gray tom with amber eyes

Queens- Sunleaf- ginger tabby with blue eyes mother of Skykit (white tom with ice blue eyes) and Dawnkit (ginger tabby she-kit with amber eyes)

Moonwhisper- black tabby with green eyes mother of Twilightkit (Black tom with white dots) and Eclipsekit (Mostly black with some white patches)

Silverpool- silvery she-cat with blue eyes, large ears and a long tail, mother of Greenkit (A brown tabby she-cat with green eyes) and Rubykit (Slightly darker brown than her sister and pinkish eyes)

Elders- Fernspot- oldest cat in the forest, over 100 moons.

More needed

SwiftClan

Leader- Ashstar- long furred ash-grey tom

Deputy- Rabbithop- gray tom with brown streaks

Warriors – Timberclaw- Black tom with grey eye mask and tail tip, bright haunting blue eyes

Roseflower- Short white furred she-cat with ruby red eyes

Apprentice- Runningpaw- Pretty, light brown tabby she-cat with distinctive white chest, paws and blue eyes

Oakpaw- dark brown tom with black paws and ice blue eyes

Nightpaw- tall muscular pure black tom with soft blue eyes

Harepaw- Small grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Queens- Lilydale- white she-cat with pale cream coloured belly, chest and paws with dark green eyes. Mate Timberclaw

Elders- Eaglewing- old, golden brown tabby tom with a silver white muzzle and amber eyes

Cloudfur- old, fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes

Bluethorn- sleek, blue grey tom with piercing yet kind grey eyes

NightClan

Leader- Wolfstar- Pretty golden brown long silky fur with sapphire blue eyes and scars criss-crossed all over her body, white underbelly, tail tip and paws

Deputy- Blackear- dark grey tabby tom with a black, torn ear and blue eyes

Med. Cat- Mooneye- grey tom with blue eyes, always has herbs stuck in his pelt

Med. Cat apprentice- Shadowpaw- Black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors- Silentlily- A white cat with one blue eye and one green one, she's a mute.

Hawkclaw- dark tabby tom with blue eyes, white paw, the of his body is brown

**Apprentice- Darkpaw**

Scarheart- Black tom with a stripe down his chest and a scar down his right foreleg from an accident as a kit, has green eyes

Mossfire- Ginger tortoise-shell she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Featherpaw**

Silverfoot- Dark ginger tom with a grey paw and dark blue eyes

Apprentices- Darkpaw- black tom with dark brown eyes

Featherpaw- Black she-cat with silver paws and dark grey chest and stomach dark frosty blue eyes.

Queens- Petalsky- ginger she-cat with white ears and bright amber eyes mother of Rosekit (ginger she-kit with light grey almost white paws and amber eyes with hints of blue) and Flamekit (ginger tom with grey tipped paws and blue eyes with hints of amber)

Elders- Daisypetal- white she-cat with cream spots on her body, light brown eyes

Falcontail- light brown tabby with white paws

Snowclan

Leader- Fishstar- grey she-cat with ice blue eyes

Deputy- Poppyheart- Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Med. Cat- Riverleaf- golden-brown she-cat with green eyes

Med. Cat apprentice- Berrypaw- small build, is white and has tabby stripes in cream, light orange and dusty grey, has a cream patch over her face and green eyes, looks rather kittenish.

Warriors- Lilywhisker- brown she-cat with green eyes, mate Rippleheart

**Apprentice- Dappelpaw**

Cloudheart- cloud white she-cat with leaf green eyes

**Apprentice- Mapelpaw**

Rippleheart- thick grey furred tom with light green eyes

More Needed

Apprentices- Dappelpaw- Silver she-cat with black paint-like splats on her chest, blue eyes. Crush Mapelpaw

Mapelpaw- Maple brown tom with white paws and chest. Crush Dappelpaw.

Queens- Coldnose- brown tabby with a very wet nose

Whitewillow- looks like a grey lynx with blue eyes

Elders- Needed

Others

Snowy- Albino eagle (white eagle with pink eyes)

Hail- dark otter but has and is very good at making bad puns

Sun- A very clever fox but is often very quiet

Dawn- dark badger with small, unnaturally blue eyes.

Ravenpaw- Black tom who sometimes wanders around the territory as if he's looking for something

**Flowerheart, Ashstar, Cloudheart, Petalsky (and kits) and Silverfoot were given by oXoXoXoLeafheartoXoXoX**

**Streampaw, Dappelpaw, Mapelpaw, Lilydale, Timberclaw and Featherpaw were given by Angelfang**

**Wolfstar was given by Wolfclaw**

**Roseflower, Silentlily and Whitewillow were given by FluffieSparkles**

**Hawkclaw was given by Hawkclaw I didn't log in**

**The personalities of Snowy, Hail and sun and the description of Rippleheart were given by Blanc Expression**

**Scarheart and Mooneye were given by Houndmon**

**Mossfire was given by Moonwolf**

**Berrypaw was given by Catdancergirl**

**Silverpaw and kits were given by warriorcrazy**

**The idea of Poppyheart was given to me by an evil person who I'm not going to name**

**Falcontail was given to me by Glimmyfrost7**

**Bluethorn, Cloudfur, Eaglewing, Nightpaw, Harepaw, Oakpaw, Runningpaw and Smokepaw were given by Nightpaw**

**Ravenpaw was made up by the Erin Hunters**

**All the others are mine!**

**Thanks to you all, if you need me to give you cats just ask me!**

**I still need a few more cats but I think I could start the prologue and a few chapters, it's going to be called: clans of the Hill book 1 The cheetah strikes**

**So remember to find it!**

**Also I'm going to make a website about it, when it's up I'll let you know!**

**And, the moment you've all been waiting for the main characters are...**

**LeafClan... Rainpaw**

**SwiftClan... Harepaw**

**NightClan... Featherpaw**

**SnowClan... Dappelpaw**

**StarClan... Harepaw**

**Loners and Rogues... Ravenpaw**

**Other animals... Sun**

**So, if you haven't made the list of main characters don't worry, it's in a series, six books per series and a different main charrie for each book, so keep sending your cats in!**

**So long and thanks for all the fish **

**So sad it had to come to this**

**We tried to warn you all but oh dear**

**You may not share our intellect**

**Which might explain your disrespect**

**For all the natural wonders that grow around you**

**So long so long and thanks for all the fish**

**The worlds about to be destroyed**

**There's no point getting all annoyed**

**Lie back and let the world dissolve around you**

**Despite your nets of tuna fleets**

**We thought that most of you were sweet**

**Especially tiny tots and their pregnant women**

**So long so long and thanks for all the fish**

**If I had just one last wish**

**I would like a tasty fish**

**If we could have just one thing**

**We would all have learnt to sing**

**Come one and all**

**Man and mammal**

**Side by side**

**In life's great gene pool**

**So long so long so long so long so long**

**So long so long so long so long so long**

**So long so long and thanks for all the fish**

**-Above from 'The Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy movie' by Douglas Adams and someone who I forgot the name of**


End file.
